1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technical field of human body security inspection, in particular to a human body security inspection method and the relevant system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic target recognition technique (ATR) is applied for the human body security inspection, so as to meet requirements of having a quick inspecting speed, a high efficiency and protecting individual privacy or the like, thereby improving competence of the products using this ATR technique. However, the ATR technique has the problem that the rate of false alarm is conflicted with the rate of missing alarm. Therefore, in the current human body security inspection, some locations with highest security levels demand an extremely low rate of missing alarm, however, it causes a high rate of false alarm which will result in a degraded inspection efficiency or the like.
In view of this, there indeed is a need to provide a relatively high efficient, safe and flexible human body security inspection method having the individual privacy protection function, and the corresponding human body security inspection system.